Torment, Torture, Terror
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Torment, torture, and terror. Two are synonyms. The other is an added bonus. Enjoy life while you can, Mr. L. Rated M for blood, gore, some sexual themes, dark themes, pretty much one-sided boyXboy, abuse, and a tad of vore. Don't be scared away by that, though. At least give this story a tiny try. (Why do I fail at summaries and titles all of a sudden DX)


**Mr. L- … Oh, Grambi…**

**Dimentio- Not again…**

**Me- *Smiling evilly* Let me see how many peoples' lives I can ruin. Hopefully, a lot of haters will keel over. That'd be great. **

**Mr. L-** **Eh…**

**Dimentio- That'll be the only good to come from this. **

**Me- Anyways, this is rated M for blood, gore, some sexual themes, dark themes, pretty much one-sided boyXboy, abuse, and a tad of vore.**

**Mr. L- O.o**

**Dimentio- My goodness… This should be interesting…**

**Me- :3 When I got about halfway through the story, I almost lost interest, so the second half might be… Not as good. **

**Dimentio- … Oh well. **

**Mr. L- … Will I throw up?**

**Me- In the story or in real life? **

**Mr. L- Either. **

**Me- Both.**

**Mr. L- … Aw…**

**Dimentio- XD Ah, I believe I might enjoy this story~ **

**Me- Dimmy's gay~**

**Dimentio- Why yes, I am very happy. **

**Me- GAH I HATE WORDS WITH TWO MEANINGS YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT CLOWN FACE.**

**Dimentio- :3 **

**Mr. L- X3 R&R, readers~**

**Me- JUST A QUICK WARNING… This story is way worse than 'What's For Dinner'. :3 In my opinion. **

Mr. L cried silently, curled up in a cage in the corner of a dark room. He listened carefully for footsteps, although that wouldn't help. His tormentor got around by floating and teleportation. There was a soft chuckle from across the room that made Mr. L shiver.

"How are you feeling, my friend~" a voice cooed. Dimentio floated out from the shadows. The jester wasn't wearing his mask, revealing razor sharp fangs, blood red eyes, paper white skin, and a pointed black tongue. He smiled kindly at L.

"G-Get away from m-me…" Mr. L whispered, gritting his teeth. Dimentio chuckled again and let his feet touch the ground right next to the cage in which L was trapped in. He unlocked the heavy padlock on the door and opened it. The door creaked open ominously.

"Oh, hush, little one," Dimentio whispered soothingly. He grabbed Mr. L roughly by the arms and dragged the screaming mechanic out of the cage.

"I'm not little! I'm older than you!" Mr. L sobbed. He could almost feel the bruises forming on his arms from where Dimentio was gripping him. Dimentio lightly tapped the end of L's nose.

"Quiet," he whispered, pinning Mr. L's arms behind his back. The jester suddenly had handcuffs available, which he fastened onto L's wrists.

Mr. L squirmed around as Dimentio attached the handcuffs to a nearby wall. Dimentio gave a crazy grin and pulled a rather large knife out of his pocket. He used it to slice Mr. L's shirt off. Mr. L's body was painted with ugly dark black, blue, and purple bruises and deep bleeding gashes. L's bottom lip trembled as he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Aw, are you going to cry?" Dimentio chuckled, cruelly poking L in between his terribly visible ribs. Mr. L gasped in pain as tears ran down his face.

"Ssh," Dimentio soothed, kissing L's forehead sloppily. Mr. L winced as a bit of the jester's saliva trailed down his face. He couldn't pull away. He wanted to, but he couldn't.

Dimentio slid down until his ear rested on Mr. L's caved in stomach. He listened to the starved growls coming from within the mechanic. With a smirk, the jester turned his head and kissed Mr. L's belly.

"Please stop hurting me," Mr. L breathed. Dimentio reached up and stroked L's face. He leaned up and nibbled at Mr. L's collarbone, and then bit at L's neck. Mr. L trembled, crying harder. Dimentio wrapped his arms around the mechanic's skinny neck. With an evil chuckle, he suddenly leaned forward and smashed his lips against Mr. L's. Mr. L squirmed uselessly as Dimentio kissed him harshly. The jester was anything but gentle. When he finally pulled away, Mr. L's lips were bleeding and slightly swollen.

"Can I ask you something~" Dimentio whispered in a seductive voice.

"N-No," Mr. L choked out. Dimentio ignored him and continued.

"Are you hungry?" he smiled. Mr. L whimpered. He wasn't sure if Dimentio was sincerely asking him or if he was messing with his mind like he usually did.

"Yes…" the mechanic replied slowly. Dimentio rubbed L's belly with one hand and stroked L's face with his other hand.

"Aw, little L's tummy is empty," he snickered. His eyes glowed red. "Too bad."

Mr. L whimpered, hanging his head. Dimentio scooted back so that he sat about three feet away from the mechanic. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of some kind of meat. Mr. L's eyes widened as the jester teased him with the food, dangling it in front of his face.

"Do you want it~?" Dimentio smirked, pulling the meat away from L. The mechanic, keeping his eyes locked on the food, nodded. It was the first morsel of food he'd seen all month.

"Then, beg," Dimentio smirked evilly. Mr. L furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Beg for the food, Mr. L. When I'm amused, you can eat."

Mr. L whimpered, but then situated himself so that he was on his knees. He looked at Dimentio with wide, watery, puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" he pleaded.

"Hm…" Dimentio rubbed his chin in contemplation. "I dunno… I think I might just go ahead and eat this. I'm kinda hungry…"

"No, please," Mr. L felt tears roll down his face.

"Well…" Dimentio held the meat above L's head. Mr. L looked up and opened his mouth. The jester dropped the meat into L's mouth and watched with amusement as Mr. L swallowed the food whole. He put his hand on L's stomach and chuckled. Mr. L's stomach growled quietly under the soft pressure. Dimentio glared at it and then looked L in the eyes.

"Isn't your stomach appreciative of what I already gave it?" he snarled. "Does it want more? Well, I'll just make you throw up so your stomach doesn't have _anything_. How does _that_ sound?"

Mr. L's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head, but Dimentio pulled out a vial of purple liquid. The jester growled and punched Mr. L in the stomach. Mr. L cried out, and while his mouth was open, Dimentio poured the liquid down L's throat and quickly backed away.

Almost immediately, Mr. L's stomach heaved and he vomited violently, losing everything in his stomach. Dimentio floated back over and took the handcuffs off of Mr. L. He gathered the Green Thunder into his arms and rocked him back and forth. Mr. L buried his face in Dimentio's chest and sobbed.

"Shush, Mr. L," Dimentio soothed. "Shush… You'll be alright… This will all be over soon…" His sudden change in character surprised Mr. L. Acting mean and insane and then being nice and soothing… How strange… But that changed quickly.

Dimentio picked up his knife. He put the handcuffs back on L and attached him to the wall again. The jester pressed the knife to L's chest and glided it down to the mechanic's navel, creating a deep gash. Mr. L's warm, dark red blood splattered onto the cold ground. Dimentio leaned down and lapped the blood up.

Mr. L whimpered and tried to twist so that Dimentio couldn't touch him, but it didn't work. Dimentio pressed on L's stomach, keeping him still as he continued lick the mechanic's blood off of his body. L squirmed in pain, biting back loud sobs.

Dimentio wrapped his arms around Mr. L's thin form, nuzzling into his ribs. He tilted his face up so he could look into L's eyes. Mr. L had his eyes closed in a grimace. With a small frown, Dimentio reached up and touched L's mouth. Mr. L squinted his eyes open.

"What's wrong~?" Dimentio whispered innocently.

"… I'm starving, I'm in pain, and I'm s-scared…" Mr. L admitted.

"Aw, then why didn't you say something?" Dimentio cooed. Mr. L blinked a couple times and then groaned, closing his eyes. He felt Dimentio climb off of him. When he opened his eyes again, Dimentio was gone. Mr. L looked around in fear. He tugged at the handcuffs holding him to the wall.

It was only a couple minutes later that Dimentio floated back into the room, dragging a…

Human corpse.

Mr. L made a small sob sound and pulled his eyes away from the body. He didn't want to look at it. He was afraid he might… know the person.

Dimentio threw the corpse down in front of Mr. L. The mechanic couldn't help but glance at it. It was a male, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, blonde hair, looked to be a teenager.

Mr. L didn't know him, thank Grambi.

"W-What are you doing with that… That… That… B-Body?" Mr. L stuttered, eyes wide. Dimentio gave a small smirk and used his knife to saw off the corpse's right arm. He picked up the arm and waved it in L's face. Blood accumulated at the dismemberment spot. Mr. L swallowed hard, trying not to puke.

"You said you were hungry. Starving, I believe is exactly what you said," Dimentio chuckled. Suddenly, he stuck his hand into L's mouth, forcing it open. Mr. L hissed out of pure surprise and bit at Dimentio's hand. Dimentio just chuckled again. As fast as lightning, he replaced his hand with the hand of the corpse's arm.

Mr. L gagged, realizing what Dimentio was going to do. Dimentio, with an evil glint in his eye, forcefully began pushing the arm down L's throat. L choked and tried to cough it back up, but this only made Dimentio force it down harder. Although he didn't want to, he involuntarily swallowed several times.

When the fingers of the hand entered L's stomach, Mr. L winced as they brushed against his stomach walls. His stomach heaved in an effort to vomit out the foreign object, but it didn't work.

A couple minutes later, Dimentio succeeded in completely forcing the arm into Mr. L's stomach. The arm folded in on itself so it could all fit into the tight space. With a satisfactory smirk, Dimentio pulled his own arm out of L's gullet. After wiping mucus and saliva off of his arm, the jester glanced at Mr. L.

Mr. L was curled up on his side, sobbing and completely overcome with dry heaves. The handcuffs on him were slicing dangerously deep into his wrists. He looked up, and his eyes were red from crying.

"You… Sick monster!" the mechanic screamed. Dimentio smiled and moved so that he was sitting next to Mr. L. He wrapped his arms around the mechanic. With one hand, he gently rubbed the bulge in L's belly that was caused by the arm. With his other hand, he once again unfastened the handcuffs on L's wrists.

"Ssh…" Dimentio soothed, once again taking on a kind demeanor. He gathered Mr. L into his arms, gently rocking him back and forth again. Mr. L cried loudly, unable to do much else. Dimentio hugged Mr. L close, continuing to rub Mr. L's belly, which was gurgling disgustedly from pain. He fondled Mr. L lovingly, running his other hand through Mr. L's matted hair. Mr. L whimpered and sobbed quietly.

"Ssh… Just go to sleep… This will all be over soon… I promise…" Dimentio whispered, giving a fond smile. Mr. L's mind was yelling at him to struggle and try to get away, but his body felt so weak and tired… It was only seconds later that Mr. L fell asleep.

Dimentio smiled again. He readjusted L in his arms and leaned down slightly. The jester kissed Mr. L on the lips. This kiss was so much more gentle than the first one. His lips were soft, brushing gently over his friend's bloody, broken ones.

Finally pulling away, Dimentio caringly placing Mr. L back into the cage. He closed the door and locked the heavy padlock on it. He peered through the bars of the cage, smiling insanely.

"See you next time, friend," Dimentio whispered and floated away to torture his next victim. He traveled down the long, dark hallway, glancing at a list. With a chuckle, the jester pushed open a different door and smiled evilly at the next target.

"Well, hello there, Count Bleck~ Ready for your torment time~?"

**Me- I love how evil I am. And Dimentio. I love how evil he is, too. **

**Mr. L- *Face is kinda green* Augh… I think I might throw up…**

**Dimentio- *Hands Mr. L a barf bag* Here. **

**Me- Yeah, I can't wait to see how many people say that this story made them want to commit suicide. You wouldn't believe how many times people have said that about my stories. They're always like, "OMGGG DIS STOREY MAK3 M3 DI3. OMG I IS OFFENDEDADEDSA… OFANEDKEF… HOW3U3R U SPE11 1T. DELETE DIS SH1T BEFOR3 I COMET SUICIDEE. U M D3 MAH BF L00K BAAD. F#CK U." And I'm just like, "… My Grambi… I'm surrounded by idiots." **

**Mr. L- *Is throwing up* **

**Dimentio- XD You're funny, Sam. **

**Me- Sad thing is… I wasn't kidding. **

**Dimentio- … Oh… Wow… **

**Me- Yeah…**

**Mr. L- *Wipes his mouth off on his sleeve and throws the barf bag away* Do haters actually talk like that?**

**Me- Most of the time. Well… Actually… Sometimes, haters are so freakin' official and crap that I can't understand a word they're saying. They'll be like, "I'm sorry to inform you but your story (insert story name here) has broken parts of the Contents and Guidelines of this magical website. If you do not delete or change this story, you will be reported. I'm sorry for any inconvenience. Bye." And I'm just like, "… B*tch, if you're gonna tell me sh*t I don't want to hear, I'd rather you act like the idiot that you are so I can make fun of you after I get done crying." **

**Dimentio- I feel for you, bro. I feel for you. **

**Mr. L- *Hugs me and then pets my head***

**Me- Yep… Thanks… ANYWAYS! I could come up with, like, FIVE alternate endings for this :3 X3 Review, please~ **


End file.
